Mario VS Spyro
Mario VS Spyro is a What If? Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting together Mario and Spyro the Dragon. Description Super Mario vs. Spyro the Dragon! These two legendary video game icons will be duking it out to determine who's better! Can Mario beat the famous purple dragon, or will Spyro be stomped like any other Koopa? Interlude Wizard: "There was a time when Nintendo ruled the marketplace of video gaming. Aside from SEGA, very few would dare challenge this gaming juggernaut." Boomstick: "Until Sony came out with their own console after the abortion known as the Philips CDI. We'll be pitting Nintendo's famous portly plumber, Mario, against the former great mascot of the Playstation: Spyro, the last purple dragon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Mario (Cue: Overworld Theme (Super Mario World)) Boomstick: "...Does this guy even need an introduction?" Wizard: "It seems not, as Mario is in fact one of the biggest and most iconic characters in the history of gaming. Born as one of the seven star children destined for greatness, he grew up with his younger brother Luigi in the city of Brooklyn, New York, where the two of them had a successful plumbing business. However, during one job they stumbled upon a Warp Pipe that lead them to the magical world known as the Mushroom Kingdom." Boomstick: "Because mushrooms!" Wizard: "And, coincidentally, they happened to arrive right after the kingdom's ruler, Princess Peach, was captured by the nefarious King Koopa, who also transformed the kingdom's residents into bricks." Boomstick: "And... I guess because Mario was the only guy around at the time... No knights or soldiers, just a fucking plumber... He quickly adapted to the strange kingdom and saved the day, thus being renowned as the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and starting a time-honored tradition of Bowser kidnapping Peach, Mario saving Peach, and Peach rewarding Mario with a sweet piece of her cake, if you know what I'm sayin'..." (Cue: Champion's Road ) Wizard: "Despite his figure, Mario is incredibly athletic and strong, able to jump farther than an Olympic athlete, and even lead this into a Triple Jump. He's strong enough to break solid rock with his fist and shatter crystals using a Spin Attack." Boomstick: "And if that's not enough, he's also fond of crushing enemies with his sheer weight, and can destroy bricks using the Ground Pound. Plus, he's got a ton of power-ups at his disposal!" Wizard: "There's the Mario series staples, like the Mushrooms and Fire Flowers. He can touch a feather to become Cape Mario to take to the skies and reflect projectiles back at his opponents. Then there's Hammer Mario, based off of the Hammer Bros., with nearly indestrcutable armor and hammers that can kill anything." Boomstick: "Even ghooooooosts!" Wizard: "The Ice Flower, in parallel to the Fire Flower, allows Mario to shoot snowballs from his hands that freeze his enemies on contact. He can even take this a step further with the Penguin Suit, which does the same thing, but also allows him better maneuverability on ice and underwater." Boomstick: "At the expense of looking fucking ridiculous. I mean, is there anything that could make the guy look any silli-" Wizard: "There's also Cat Maro." Boomstick: "...God damn it. Well, as ridiculous as it looks, it lets Mario scale walls and pounce on his opponents. And for some REAL extra power, he has the Metal Cap, which makes him slower and heavier, but also tougher, the Invincibility Star which makes him... well... invincible... and the Mega Mushroom, which makes him grow to like, five times his size!" Wizard: "Even though these power-ups only last a short time, they last long enough to get their job done. Outside of power-ups, Mario also comes equipped with a mallet, which he pulls out of hammerspace, that is capable of dealing great damage and can even deflect enemy attacks." Boomstick: "Sure is handy when it comes to breaking barrels." Wizard: "Mario also has a technique called the Spin Jump, which allows him to land on and even bounce off of seemingly hazardous surfaces, like spikes and Thwomps." Boomstick: "I'd question the logic of that if it wasn't in a Mario game. This guy's strong enough to lift and throw Bowser and destroy bricks with his fist, and he can even breathe in outer space! And underwater. But only sometimes." Wizard: "He's defeated numerous enemies, and not just the Koopa King. With help from his friends he's also defeated an entire alien invasion, the powers of the Dark Star, and even a nightmarish dream demon." Boomstick: "This guy has even fought a giant Bowser inside of a black hole and beat him by ground-pounding meteors into the guy! But even more impressively... he's survived every Mario Party and Kart game. And we all know how lethal THAT can be." Wizard: "However, even Mario isn't without his faults. He commonly relies on power-ups to aid him in battle, and if he takes a hit or collects another one, he instantly loses his current form. And it only takes a couple of good hits after that to take him out." Boomstick: "But even then, it's no wonder how this plump plumber turned out to be the Big N's mascot." Mario: "A Mario Brother never says 'can't', Luigi!" Spyro The Battle Results Who are you rooting for? Mario Spyro Who do you think will win? Mario Spyro Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic Duel Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years